Operation Make Paul Jealous
by The biggest ikarishipping Fan
Summary: The title says it all. Fan girls, fake boyfriends, heartbreak and jealousy. Dawn wants Paul to like her, but he refuses to show any sign of caring for her. How will Dawn get him to show he likes her? Ash, perhaps. Ikarishipping! Minor Pearlshipping
1. Competition

**_Chapter one_**

The sky was a clear blue, the sun shining majestically on the forest's trees. The trees swayed slightly from the warm, summer breeze. Starlies and other bird pokemon found in Sinnoh were chirping. Some were looking for twigs and feathers to build their nests out of, others were cleaning their feathers or looking for prey around the leaves that scattered the ground. Other birds though were observing the trainers and their actions with curious eyes.

Paul had just gotten done beating Ash in another pokemon battle.

"Hmph. Pathetic." Paul muttered, returning his pokemon to it's pokeball. He shoved his hands in his pocket, walking past Ash as he said in a tone of scolding, "You're never going to get better with that worthless strategy of yours you always use."

Ash growled, glaring hotly as he clenched his fists together.

Meanwhile, Dawn watched with amazement in her eyes, having been on the edge of seat during the whole battle.

Ash and co. had settled near a small grassy field that was just outside a forest, and was close to a city for a lunchbreak. Right before they were about to leave, Ash spotted Paul exiting the forest, and of course, being the hotheaded person Ash is, challenged Paul to a battle.

"Oh, my gosh!" A random girl's voice was heard, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Dawn frowned. Slowly she turned around, her frown deepening in confusion as she saw a blond haired girl, a brown haired girl and black hair girl.

"It _is_ Paul!" The black hair girl squealed, clasping her hands together in excitement, admiration in her ice blue eyes as she stared at Paul.

Paul raised an eyebrow at the three girls, clueless on what was going on.

"Who are they?" Dawn questioned, wondering if these girls knew Paul.

The blond girl scoffed, flipping her straight straw color hair behind her back. "The name's Ashley, girly. Remember it." Her pale purple eyes piercing as she glared at the blunette with distaste, her hands on her hips. She wore a black suede tank top with a short dove gray skirt. There was a small black bow in her hair along with another small purple color bow. She wore purple sneakers and white ankle-high socks.

Dawn glared, biting her lip as she fought back her anger at the girl. "Hmph. Whatever, Miss Snobzilla."

A smirk tugged at Paul's lips, a barely audible chuckle passing through his lips at the gasp that escaped Ashley's.

The girl with wavy brown hair and forest green eyes asked, "And who are you? By the way, my name's Lola! Pretty isn't it?" The girl smiled cheerily. "Ew! I got twigs on me!" She whispered to herself, pulling off dead leaves and twigs off her white tank top and olive green shorts.

"I'm Dawn," The blunette replied back, rocking back uncertainly on her heels.

"Well we," The last of the group, the girl with jet black curls and eyes the color of ice, started. "Are Paul's fan girls since he is awesome!" The girl squealed, sighing contently as a pink blush painted her cheeks. "Um, and I'm Haylie." She brushed a curl behind her ear.

Dawn noted the clothes she wore: a sky blue long-sleeve shirt that looked as if it was made from some delicate material and faded blue cut-off shorts with white knee-high socks and black sneakers.

Paul cocked an eyebrow at the girls, a dumfounded expression on his face.

"No way! Paul has fans?" Ash whispered to Brock, his expression shock. "How could he possibly have fans? They must be crazy or something to be a fan of _his_." Obviously Ash was still a bit moody at the fact he just lost a battle against Paul again.

Paul pretended not to hear this.

"O...kay...?" Dawn said a bit awkwardly.

"Hmph. I'm leaving." Paul said suddenly, turning back around with his hands in his pocket, heading in the direction of the same city Dawn, Ash and Brock planned to go to/

When Paul was gone, Ashley whispered to her, "You better keep away from Paul!"

Dawn raised an eyebrow as the three girls headed in the same direction as Paul. "What was that about?" Dawn whispered to herself.

---

Dawn sighed. _I guess I have some, no,_ _a** lot** of competition for Paul's love..._ Dawn thought sulkily to herself, a blush rising to her cheeks as she thought of the plum-hair boy with the cold attitude.

_Hmm... Bingo! What if I got Paul jealous! Maybe he'll realize he likes me! - If her does... Or maybe he'll just show some hints that he does. Who could I use to make him jealous though... hm... Ash! Ash is perfect! _Dawn brainstormed in her head.

"Hey Ash?" Dawn asked nervously, her face the color of a raspberry, a sheepish grin on her face.

Ash and Brock were already aware of her small _(no - HUGE)_ crush on Paul, but she still found it somehwat embarrassing to bring up her crush on Paul, especially after Paul just defeated Ash in a battle and that Ash may still be ticked about it.

"Yeah?" Ash asked, looking up from the rice ball he was previously eating. Small pieces of rice were on the corner of Ash's lips. Dawn giggled slightly at the sight.

"Umm... do you think you can do me a favor?" Dawn asked sweetly, sweat dropping as she thought over what she was going to ask Ash. She bit her lip out of nervousness.

"Sure, what is it?"

Dawn twisted her hair in her fingers. She put a finger on her chin, smiling innocently as she asked asked in a sweet tone,"Oh... well, you see I was just wondering... can you help me make Paul jealous? By um, pretending to go out with me?"

Ash blinked as he thought over the offer. A grin highlighted as his face as he thought about it. "Heh heh, sure! So how we do that? Flirt with each other, hold hands and stuff?"

"Yeah." Dawn smiled in relief, letting out a breath of air. She placed one hand over her heart, looking into the sky as she thought of Paul. "Thanks so much Ash!"

"No problem! What are friend for?"

"For making Dawn's crush jealous!" Brock cracked, having been there the whole time listening to their conversation..

Everyone laughed including the pokemons.


	2. At The Restaurant

**Operation make Paul Jealous!**

**_Chapter two_**

Dawn blushed as she saw Paul enter the restaurant.

"I'm going to go get change." Dawn whispered.

"Okay." Ash said as he saw Paul.

"I'll leave." Brock whispered.

Dawn just nodded as she grabbed her bag and head for the bathroom to change into a cute new outfit she found.

When Dawn finally came out she was wearing a strapless black shirt and a white miniskirt with a white pearl necklace, she still wore her white hat with a pokeball design, but now wasn't wearing her pink scarf. To go with the stunning outfit, Dawn wore snow white heels which she tapped nervously against the solid, concrete floor beneath her.

"Hi Ash!" Dawn called as she walked out.

Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Paul staring at her a bit. She smirked.

"So what do you want to eat?" Ash asked.

"How about we have a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs." Dawn said.

"Okay. We'll have one big plate of spaghetti and meatballs." Ash said to the waiter. She nodded and smiled sweetly at them.

_Perfect!_ Dawn thought. _I could see Paul perfect from here!_

"Lets eat the spaghetti now! It is perfect for making Paul jealous!" Dawn whispered.

"Actually the perfect way to make Paul jealous is kissing." Ash whispered back.

"I would consider that, but I want Paul to be my first kiss." Dawn whispered.

"Ooh lala!"

Dawn blushed.

"Ooh! Let eat the spaghetti now!" Dawn said.

"Okay!... Mmm, the spaghetti tastes good!" Ash said.

Dawn just watched while sweatdropping. By the time Dawn ate one noodle Ash had already ate half the plate!

"If you continue to eat like that, one day you might choke." Dawn said with a disgusted face.

As if she had jinxed Ash, he started choking on the spaghetti. He coughed furiously, pounding on his chest. Dawn gasped as she watched Ash choke. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. Finally, Ash started to calm down then took a young sip of water. Dawn looked around the restaurant and saw curious eyes looking at them. Dawn blushed from embarrassment as the eyes burned into, as if trying to see right through her. "N-nothing to see here!" Dawn told them and waved her hands in front her face. Some of them sweatdropped but continued doing whatever they were doing before.

As Dawn sat back down she saw Paul looking at them as if saying, "What the heck?" or "Well, seeing my pathetic rival choking on spaghetti certainly wasn't what I planned on doing today." When he saw Dawn staring at him he looking at him he turned away and continued eating his steak. Dawn could have swore though she saw just a little, tiny, just barely noticable, hint of jealousy in his coal black eyes. The jealousy burned like a fire in his eyes. Dawn smiled and felt her face grow warm and knew she was blushing.

"Aagh." she heard Ash groan. "You just had to say that!"

"Say what?" Dawn asked as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"About if I continue to eat like that I'll choke! That what!" Ash yelled.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't have been eating like you were a starving snorlax who haven't eaten in years!" Dawn barked, her face as red as a tomato.

Seeing how angy and annoyed Dawn was Ash backed down. "Okay, okay you win!" Ash said as he began to shrink like a balloon someone just popped.

"You better!" Dawn huffed.

Just then Paul walked by, ignoring them as usual as if they didn't exist or they were some worthless level one caterpie or something. Dawn of course, looked back at him and frowned.

"Well, this 'date' certainly went well." Ash commented.

"Well... lets just think of something else that might help get his attention?" Dawn suggested, shrugging her bonelike arms.

"Yeah... but what?" Ash thought out loud, as he went into a thinking position.

"..."

"Brain blast!" Ash shouted.

"You've been watching too many Jimmy Neutrons." Dawn mumbled as they walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

**_Well, this is it! Hope you enjoyed! _**

**_Anyway, review!!! _**

**_And I promise I'll try to update sooner next time!!! _**


	3. Ash's Girlfriend

**_Chapter three_**

"What's your brilliant idea, Ash?" Dawn asked impatiently.

"Forget the brilliant idea, I just had a fart blast. False alarm." He told her. He chuckled good-heartedly, scratching his head in embarrassment.

Dawn shook in anger, a dark aura surrounding her, her eyes a devilish red, with vampire fangs, she took her hands, ready to strangle Ash.

"Uh, um, c-calm down, Dawn. I'm not a cat, so I don't have nine lives." Ash's voice shook in fear at Dawn's anger.

_Clink!_

"Look a penny!" Ash was glad for the excuse to escape Dawn's anger for a while and ducked in time to dodge down's strangling hands.

"The love doctor has arrived!" Brock announced. "And gimme back my penny, Ash!" Brock quickly swiped his shiny penny back.

"Now, let me see... " Brock told them. "Pika-pox, for moldy butts, for cheesy butts, for Pikachus who marries bottles of ketchups..."

"Pika-pi..." Pikachu laughed nervously, hiding a bottle of ketchup dressed in a wedding gown behind its back.

"For Dawn Hikari! Found it! Now... a dose of Paul, another dose of Paul, and one more dose and she shall be find! Now... where do I find some Pauls?" Brock asked, rubbing his chin.

"Stop fooling around Brock!" Dawn told him, pulling his left ear.

Dawn sighed, shaking her head disapprovingly. "You'll never get a girlfriend..."

"And you may never get a coldhearted jerk as a boyfriend!" Ash chirped.

Dawn sulked by some trees at these words.

"Very encouraging Ash." Brock told him. Ash just sweatdropped.

"Okay... I'm not sure this'll work, considering its not much, but you could hold hands whenever Paul is around, Dawn could giggle and tell Ash he's cute even though we all know he isn't, -"

"Hey!" Ash yelled, insulted.

"Except Misty, who thinks differently... Um, well, long story short, you do the girlfriend/boyfriend act." Brock explained.

"Does that include kissing?" Ash asked.

"Hahaha! Good one Ash! Of course not, you dimwit!" Dawn yelled, smacking Ash on the head.

--

"Go! Glameow!"

"Come on out! Glaceon!"

"Show the love, Cherubi!"

"Mreoww!" mewed a gray, spiral tailed cat, pawing at her trainer's feet.

"Glaceon." The pokemon stood majestically at it's trainer's feet. The pokemon an ice blue, with long, dark blue ears and an ice blue and dark blue tail which was shaped like a long, slim diamond, waited at its trainer feet, waiting for a command.

"Rubi." said a ruby pink cherry-like pokemon, dancing cutely around its trainer.

The three trainer giggled.

"Some day, Paul shall be one of ours." Ashley said, smiling as the rest giggled while nodding in agreement.

--

"Hey, Paul!" Ash called, letting go of Dawn's hand.

"Paul! Did you just win a badge?" Ash asked excitedly.

Paul glared at him. "What's it to you?" he asked.

"Oh. Well, nothing, I was just wondering..." Ash muttered.

"Hmph. Have you won a badge at all?" Paul asked, smirking as he saw Ash's reaction to the insult.

"Of course I have! I have two so far!" Ash yelled, his face a tomato red.

"Really? Surprising..." Paul said, coolly.

"Grr... Oh really! Well, it'll be surprising if you ever get a girlfriend!" Ash retorted.

Paul glared at Ash. "Who said I even _want_ a girlfriend?" he asked, glaring a hole through Ash.

Ash sweated at Paul's glare. He guped nervously but replied, "I didn't say you wanted one..." he muttered.

Paul scoffed. "Do _you_ even have a girlfriend?" Paul asked, now smirking, but it quickly faded as he heard Ash's reply.

Ash was about to say no but then he remembered. "Yes!" Ash said. "Dawn is my girlfriend!"

As I (the narrator) said, Paul's smirk, quickly disappeared, and once again if you look real hard there was a tiny fire burning in his eyes, and along with the fire was an angry, protesting mob with pitchforks and torches...

"Hmph. Who the heck is Dawn?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I meant 'Annoying girl'." Ash told him.

"Ash!" Dawn yelled, pulling Ash's ear.

"Just helping him remember!" Ash protested.

"Well next time do it in a less annoying way!" Dawn told him, _obviously_ annoyed.

"Well, so-o-o-rry!" Ash yelled.

"Sounds like a couple to me." Paul commented through clench teeth, before walking away.

"What?!" Dawn gasped, her heart sinking.

"Hey, where's Pikachu?" Ash asked, searching for the little plump yellow mouse.

"Pika..." Pikachu chirped, standing behind Ash.

"Ahh! You scared me Pikachu!" Ash scolded, scowling with his arms crossed.

"Pika..." Pikachu apologized, it's ears drooping.

"It's okay, pikachu!" Ash told it, smiling. "You're still my little pikabuddy!"

"Pika!" the plump mouse said cutely.

"Pikachu..." Dawn said to herself, sulking in a corner.

* * *

**_Well, that's it... sorry for the long wait and sorry for the short chapter!_**

**_And would like to thank for all the reviews! I mean wow! Fourteen reviews for the second chapter! Thanks so much! And I PROMISE, again I PROMISE to update SOONER! I PROMISE! Btw, do anybodyhave any idea for the next chapter? I'm sort of stuck... sort of... --' And yay! Today's my birthday! :-) and don't forget to R&R for my other stories! _**


	4. The Lost Ribbon

__

Disclaimer: Moi, do Not own pokemon. Only ze idea of this story. Now toodles! ;-) (Err... Nor Love Story by Taylor Swift XD;;)****

Chapter Four

Dawn tossed and turned in her bed, unable to fall asleep. Her mind struggled against the will of thinking about a certain purple hair trainer whom was ice cold. That purple hair, cold-hearted trainer was the one and only, you guessed, Paul Shinji. Cold midnight black eyes, dark lilac color hair, and nicely tanned skin. Oh, and not to mention, toned chest which she have seen when they went to some place with spas and hot springs. Paul had came out with only two towels on; one on his lower half of his body, and one to help his hair dry.

That day at the spa and hot springs though was weeks ago, and haven't seen him since. Dawn was heartbroken, and felt lonely even though she was still traveling with Ash and Brock. She felt emptiness at Paul's disappearance. She hoped, and wished, and prayed to see him again. She missed his hair, she missed his cold attitude, and she missed those sexy black eyes, that hot toned chest (though she has only seen it once). She missed him completely.

His voice was like a song she could sing again and again. His hair was a cloud she could sleep on, sleeping comforting and reassuring dreams. His eyes were black water she could float on and on, and even drown into if she had the chance. His smile, if she ever saw him smile once in his lifetime, she could just kiss. Oh, how she missed him. They were two but to her it was one. They were one, one whom she couldn't survive without.

Life was empty and filled of sadness without him. Since she first saw and met him she looked forward to seeing him, even if they made no interactions at all. Life was nothing to her without him there to bring light fluffy snow and an ice rink to skate on. His attitude and eyes may have been cold, but she didn't mind the cold at all. She loved it, and though she would love to change him, his attitude is a part of him you'll miss eventually if it ever leaves.

That's why Dawn struggled to fall asleep and drift into wonderful dreams or monstrous nightmares. The empty feeling in her heart just wouldn't go away. It wasn't like a hole that would be there for eternity, it's not like the type of hole in the heart you get when somebody died. No, it was an empty hole waiting to be filled with dirt, or parts of the heart, or the appearance of a cold-hearted guy. It wasn't a death hole, it was a love hole.

Eventually she found herself thinking of him. She remembered the way he stared at her when she was breaking up the argument between him and Ash. How she almost tackled him to the ground, shaking him and demanding to be remembered. She giggled, wondering what she would do afterwards when she was done with the yelling and attempt murder. She wondered what he would do. Call her crazy and stupid, push her off of him, and just take the shaking and yelling and clenching his teeth all the while?

Thinking of all the ways Paul may have reacted to her jumping and shaking him, her eyelids began to feel heavy. She began to think of other times she has seen him, admiring him. When she first met him, and he easily captured that Ursaring. When he was fighting the amazing and powerful Cynthia. During the tag battle, as he won every battle he faced along with Ash. Soon enough, she found herself dreaming, a small smile on her pale face. Pink tinged her face.

--

The next morning, Dawn awoke to the sound of Starlies chirping and the gnawing of Bidoofs building their dam by the nearby river. She woke up with a loud yawn and a happy grin on her face. Her dream was enough to make her feel not the least bit tire, even after yawning, and one-hundred percent energetic. Quickly, she ran a brush through her hair, making sure not a hair was out of place. Then she changed hurriedly into her clothes; a black tank top with a white undershirt, a skirt way to short for a girl her age, and black knee high socks and pink go-go boots. To finish, she put on hr white hat with a pink pokeball design on it.

She crawled out of the tent to find it was still the crack of dawn. Pink, gold, and a mango orange decorated the sky along with the colors sky blue, periwinkle and lake blue. "Ash! Brock!" Dawn called cheerfully.

"Wake up sleepyheads!" she yelled playfully, kicking gently at their sleeping bags. "Morning time!"

Ash groaned in his sleep, in a soft, grunting voice he said, "Wh-what time is it?" He stretched his arms high, bags noticeable under his eyes.

Dawn shrugged her thin shoulders and guessed, "Six o'clock, I suppose."

"Well, while I'm up I might as well make breakfast." Brock said, stifling a yawn.

Twenty minutes later, breakfast was served and in another ten minutes, they've finished their plate of pancakes, bacon and sunny side-up eggs. Now they were heading for the nearby city of Rhinestone. The city was huge, almost or maybe even bigger than Hearthome. Long cities and hotel buildings reached far into the pale blue sky. The city building that weren't that big were long, like about 200 or 300 feet long in width, and decorated with expensive windows and glass doorknobs. Many advertising billboards hung high above, with models and other famous and rich people on them.

"Neh? Oh hey there! Wait!" suddenly yelled a young bleach blond lady with ice blue eyes. Her short stubby heels clicked on the ground as she hurried towards them.

"Would any of you happen to be interested in participating in Rhinestone City's Annual Sing-a-thon?" she asked excitedly, but then quickly adding, "You're all pokemon trainers, right?"

Ash and Dawn nodded, saying, "Yes, yes, of course!" Brock, however, was giggling and blushing at the pretty lady, literally drooling over her. Just about as he was to pronounce his love for her, the mighty croagunk with a lout "Croooooooaak!" jabbed Brock in the side, paralyzing him and dragging him away before he loses his identity any more than he already had.

"Well, are any of you interested?" she asked excitedly, her blond hair falling onto her face.

"What do you do?" Dawn questioned, considering the idea of participating in the event.

"Easy! _Sing_ of course! That is why it's called a _Sing_-a-thon!" she said optimistically between giggles.

"So what do ya say?" she asked, clasping her hands together, stars shining in her eyes as she awaited Dawn's answer.

"Uh, well, sure! I mean, why not?" Dawn replied, her grin equaling that of the bleach blond lady.

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Samantha, and it's very nice to meet you!" she introduced, still grinning like crazy, also shaking Dawn's hand like crazy.

"Also, if I was you I would choose which song you're singing quickly! The sing-a-thon starts in an hour, and you still need to change into something half-way decent! I mean a dress, or some fancy and/or expensive skirt and top." she said, then leaving with a hurry, probably finding more people to participate in the sing-a-thon.

"Oh, and also, your number should be between... fifty and seventy-five!" she added quickly.

--

"Ugh! I feel so rushed!" Dawn exclaimed, playing with her curls. "Oh, which dress, which dress?"

She tapped her foot impatiently, biting her lip. The pink and frilly dress or the white Cinderella dress? The white Cinderella dress or the pale blue halter dress? She closed her eyes, picking one of the random dresses, picking the pale blue dress. She quickly changed into the dress which went to her knees, and had silver and white glitter at the end and was half-way see through (luckily she was wearing something to go under it). She slipped on her clear, not even one inch high, high heels. She grabbed a matching pale blue ribbon from her bag, and tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Aha! Finally, I'm ready!" Dawn said, relieved.

"So which song are you singing, Dawn?" Ash questioned.

Dawn just smiled and winked, replying in a teasing voice, "Just wait and see!"

__

"Next up is Dawn Hikari, who is from the town of Twinleaf!"

introduced the announcer, whose name is not known.

Dawn groaned, and nervously walked to the stage. _'What if he's watching?'_ she thought to herself. _'What if I screw up my singing, and he's there watching me? I'll be so humiliated!' _She tried to reassure herself, but the anxious Butterfrees flapping around in her stomach did not disappear.

'Calm down, Dawn! Calm down! You've sung in front of crowds before, right? Wait a minute, that was mom. Well, still, no need to worry, right? You'll be just fine!'

She made her way onto stage, not feeling as brave as she must have looked. She looked into the crowd, searching for any sign of purple hair and piercing black eyes. There were many with those characteristics, but none of them were Paul. She took a deep breath, then in a way more confident voice began to sing,

__

"We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air,"

The bright lights blinded her as she sang on stage, making it impossible for her to see Paul if he was in the crowd. There were hundreds, maybe thousands, of people in the crowd, so she most likely wouldn't be able to spot him anyway.

__

"See the lights,  
See the party,  
the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know,"

The lights began to dim, making it easier for her to see into the crowd. Suddenly, she spotted who she was looking for. Purple hair, piercing coal black eyes, tanned skin color, a toned-chest under that jacket and turtleneck he wore, it was him. Paul Shinji. Dawn smiled, feeling more confident but also more nervous.

__

"That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said,"

I looked at him from the crowd, trying to make out his expression. It was hard to tell from here. Angry and pissed off, smiling and enjoying the performance, or just a scowl that showed disapproval. Impossible to tell. Still she kept on singing.

__

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes,"

As she sang, she began to close her eyes. She imagined herself and Paul dancing on a moonlit night, the stars twinkling in the dark sky. They stared into each other's eyes, Dawn's arms around his neck, and his hands on her waist. They leaned in for the kiss, and sparks began to fly. Her voice became stronger.

__

"So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while,"

Dawn started to spin on stage, still singing her lines of the song. She had a dreamy sort of expression on her face. The people in the crowd began to wave their hands high in the air, a way of showing they enjoyed the performance. Paul was not one to wave his hands high in the air. He instead stared with that impossible-to-tell-what-he-was-thinking expression.

__

"Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said,"

Dawn opened her eyes, staring at the crowd. She saw Ash waving his hands high in the air out of the corner of her eyes. She also saw Brock smiling and giving her a thumb up. She smiled back, and looked back towards where she saw Paul. He stood there, his expression now cleared to her. Annoyed, pissed off, rather-not-be-here sort of look. Hurt flashed across Dawn's face, but not for long. Her voice was beginning to fade and grow weak, but quickly she began to sing in her stronger and clearer voice. She still felt hurt towards Paul's attitude on her singing.

__

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes,"

She closed her eyes again, trying to imagine that Romeo and Juliet scene, but couldn't. All she saw was Paul's annoyed face. She looked at Paul once again out of the corner of her eyes. He still had the same expression, but now that she looked at it maybe it wasn't annoyed. Maybe it just looked as if he was annoyed from here.

__

"Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes,"

"Oh oh,  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said,"

"Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring,  
And said,"

Dawn closed her eyes once more. She pictured Paul on his knees, with a black velvet box in his hand, only to open it to reveal an expensive diamond ring. She imagined herself in front of him, tears of joy and happiness rolling down her cheeks.

__

"Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes,"

She imagined herself hugging Paul, yelling 'Yes, yes, YES!'. She opened her eyes and found her eyes connecting with Paul's. She blinked and shook her head. She breathed in heavily, and sang the lines to the rest of the song.

__

"Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Cause we were both young when I first saw you..."

* * *

"That was amazing, Dawn!" Ash told her, smiling cheerfully.

"Really? Thanks!" Dawn said blushing from embarrassment.

"Yeah, that was fantastic!" Brock agreed, nodding his head.

Dawn blushed some more and chuckled.

"I wonder what Paul thought of it..." she said quietly, blushing a dark shade of red at the thought of him.

"Huh?" Ash lowered his voice. "Paul was there?"

"Yeah, he was in about the middle of the crowd." Dawn whispered, still blushing.

"What do you think he thought of it?" Ash asked.

Dawn frowned, then replied, "He looked annoyed."

Ash blinked. "Annoyed?"

Dawn nodded. 'Yeah, he had this sort of expression that made him look annoyed, but it was hard to tell because he was so far away." she said.

"Which song are you singing for the second round?" Brock asked, deciding to change the subject.

"I haven't decided." she said.

"Well, it has better be good. You're going third tomorrow in the sing-a-thon." Ash told her.

"I-I'll try!" Dawn said nervously, those Butterfrees starting up in the pit of her stomach again.

"Eh?" The Butterfrees in her stomach began to flap harder as she saw who was approaching. "I-I've got to go get dress in my normal clothes now! It'll be a while!" she yelled, rushing off.

"Hey!"

"Huh?" Ash turned around to see Paul coming this way. "Paul?"

"Where's that one girl you're always with? Britney or Lola, whatever her name is?" he asked, his eyes cold and challenging.

"It's _Dawn _and uh, she's getting dressed." Ash replied nervously, feeling himself shrink under his impressive glare.

"Why do you want to know?" he suddenly asked in a suspicious voice.

He shrugged his shoulders and began to walk away. He stopped himself, then said, "Give this to her. She dropped it." he said coldly, throwing something which was they supposed he wrapped it. They unwrapped it to find Dawn's first ribbon.

Ash raised his eyebrow, then said, "How did he know this was Dawn's?"

"He probably assumed. Or maybe he saw Dawn dropped it, and knew it was hers." Brock said in a reasoning voice.

"The thing I don't get... is why he actually bought it back to her when he could have saved some of his time he could use for training his pokemon. He could have just left it where he found it, but he actually bought it back to us. Err- Dawn."

* * *

**_Phew! Finally done! xD I'm soooooooooo sorry this took so long! T.T Wow, I kept on having urges to right down their japanes names! -.-'_**

**_Make a note to yourself: Everytime I say 'I promise to update the next chapter sooner' don't expect a sooner update. I'm real bad at keeping promises Dx (updating promises) _**

**_I tried to make this long, but failed miserably (kind of)_**

**_lol the last chapter was pretty random wasn't it? xD Sorry for that, I was in a random mood. _**

**_You know what to do. Don't be shy, the button does not bite. xDDD_**


	5. A Suggestive Plan

Disclaimer: Sigh. Take out note cards: I. Do. Not. Own. Pokemon.

_Chapter Five_

"Where are we going?" Dawn questioned, moving her feet rather sluggishly.

"Veilstone City." came Ash's cheerful reply.

Dawn stopped dead. "VEILSTONE?!" Dawn shrieked, her eyes widening and her heart beating faster than ever. "Why there?!"

"Uh, there's a gym there?" Ash cocked an eyebrow at Dawn's strange mood. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"Yes! That's where Paul lives!" She yelled, starting to pace in circles.

"Yeah, we could do some major Paul-jealousy there if he happens to go challenge his hometown's gym, too." Ash said, grinning excitedly. He frowned when he saw Dawn wasn't happy or grinning like him. "Don't you want him to be jealous? Wasn't that the plan, the operation? Operation Make Paul Jealous?" He cocked his eyebrow again, frowning.

Dawn sighed. "Well, yeah. But now... well, I guess I sort of have... cold feet." She grinned nervously, rubbing the back of her sheepishly.

Ash's frown deepened. "But why? Why now?"

Dawn shrugged, a guilty look on her face. "Sorry Ash. And honestly, I have no idea." She sighed again. "I guess we could go to Veilstone, I-I just hope we don't run into Paul."

"Yeah." Ash muttered, though his brain had other plans.

---

"Oh! The Veilstone Mall!" Dawn's previous gloomy expression turned to one of pure joy as she raced towards the city's huge mall. "Bye, Ash! Bye, Brock! I'll be back in three hours!"

"Three hours? Oh boy." Brock muttered, sweatdropping at the numerous shopping bags Dawn would no doubt be carrying at the end of that three hours.

"C'mon Brock!" Ash said, a grin taking place at the plan he had thought up.

"What are you up to Ash?" Brock asked suspiciously.

"I have a plan, a plan to find Paul and make him j-e-a-l-i-s!"

"Uh, Ash, jealous isn't spelled that way." Brock corrected who would have rolled his eyes if they weren't slanted. "Anyway, what's the plan?" Brock asked, a greedy grin on his face.

Ash grinned, his teeth glinting. "Just follow my lead." Ash stopped for a moment, adding thoughtfully, "You know, maybe my plan isn't such a good idea. A bit suggestive."

"Suggestive?" Brock's grin grew wider. "I can't wait to hear it!"

---

"Aha! There he is!" Ash whispered, spying the purple hair teen a few feet away.

"Let's go." Brock whispered back, slanted eyes glinting with humor. "We've rehearsed the plan, the lines, everything should be ready!"

For a moment the two shared a few chuckles, laughing quite evilly at the conversation, as you may say, that would soon take place.

"Okay, now go!"

The two, the raven-haired thirteen year old, and the spiky, slanted-eyes adult, walked out of the bushes, trying to restrain a grin from forming on their lips.

"Hiya Paul!" Ash greeted cheerfully, a grin on his face.

Paul glared. "Where's that annoying blue hair girl, your girlfriend is it?" Paul questioned coldly, arms crossed.

"Oh, she's shopping!" Ash replied, rolling his eyes though the grin was still on his face. "Getting ready for tonight."

Paul's ears perked at this. "What, you two going on a date?" He seemed to be sneering as he said this.

"Nahhh... Besides, you know where those date lead, right? Nah, me and Dawn decided to skip the date part tonight and just get right on with it." Yep, definitely suggestive. Ash's grin grew wider at the reaction he got from Paul. Brock's grin must have been the widest out of the two, the pervert.

Paul's eyes were wider, his face had no trace of smugness left, surprise mixed with something Ash and Brock could not detect, taking it's place. "What do you mean?" He asked finally, recovering from Ash's words.

Ash winked at him. "You know, Dawn and her short skirts!" Ash laughed heartily after these words, Brock soon joined in. "And me being a sucker..." Okay, maybe he was going overboard.

Paul rolled his eyes, though his cheeks were a very pale pink, a disgusted look present on his face. "Yeah, sure I do." He headed past Ash and Brock, muttering something that sounded like, _"Sicko."_

After Paul was out of hearing and vision range the two broke into a fit of laughter, high fiving each other.

"That was hilarious, but totally sick!" Brock laughed, tears in his eyes.

Ash nodded, laughing too hard to say anything else.

---

"Hey, Ash! Hey, Brock!" Dawn greeted happily, carrying more bags than seems possible for her to carry. "Do you like my new outfit? I brought if half off in this one store, I think called, um, Paris Town or something. Isn't it cute? Ha ha, and I didn't even realize it's nearing Valentine's Day! Funny, isn't it?"

"You're in a good mood, Dawn." Ash commented.

"Yep! I bought myself a lot of cute outfits, plus cute outfits for Piplup and Buneary, Pachirisu and Ambipom, Mamoswine... I also brought myself a box of chocolate for Valentine's Day! I also brought you two some! Here!" She took out two red heart-shaped boxes, each decorated with tinier pink hearts. "Enjoy!"

"Oh, well, thanks Dawn!" Ash said, though he was frowning, thinking about how he could have mentioned Valentine's Day while talking to Paul about suggestive things. Ash chuckled at the memory.

Sigh. Good times, good times.

"What are you chuckling about?" Dawn asked, a grin on her face. "Something funny happen while I was gone?"

"Well, Brock and I ran into Paul..." Ash began, a huge grin taking place on his and Brock's face.

"WHAT?!" Dawn screamed, nearly dropping her bags. Her face paled.

Finally, Ash and Brock went into another fit of laughter.

"Huh?" Dawn's face went red. "What's so funny?!" she questioned in a shrill voice, her face going redder and redder with each chuckle that escaped Ash and Brock's lips. "D-Did he call me fat, or something? What happened?"

Calming down slightly, gasping as he answered, "You'll know soon enough Dawn!" Brock replied, struggling to breathe.

"But what happened?"

"You'll see, Dawn. You'll see." Ash answered this time. "I just can't wait to see his face again!" He laughed harder.

Dawn's face returned to the same pale color. "Actually, ya know what, I don't want to know." Dawn muttered, taking a hesitant step back, becoming scared of her red-faced, teary-eyes, laughing traveling companions.

_Whatever they did or said, it's no good... _Dawn thought to herself.

_**

* * *

**_

_**EEK! I AM SO SORRY MY LOVELY READERS AND REVIEWERS! I HAVEN'T REALIZED HOW LONG I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS! T-T**_

**_Sigh. Other than my apology I guess there's nothing else to say. Also sorry for making this short. (Really though, I'm sorry for not updating!) Anyway, I decided to have Ash and Brock pay a "visit" to Paul. *giggles evilly* Heehee..._ ^v^**

**_For those who haven't yet given up on me, or the story, please review. Reviews equals inspiration which equals faster updates. So, again review if you haven't given up on me yet. *sigh*_**


	6. Jealousy Symptoms

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Nothing. I don't own pokemon... *nods*

_Chapter Six_

"C'mon, Dawn! Get up! I want to challenge the Veilstone Gym sometime today!" Ash yelled, rapping loudly on her door. "Get up!"

Dawn sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm up, Ash!" she yelled. "I'm just putting the finishing touches on my hair!"

"Wonder why...." Ash rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face. Both Ash and Brock shared a few giggles, remembering yesterday's 'plan'.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Dawn yelled, opening up the door.

"Wow..." Ash said quietly. "You certainly are...excited about seeing Paul."

"Who said I would see Paul today?" Dawn asked, a blush creeping across her nose and cheeks. "B-besides, he might not challenge the Veilstone gym today! He could challenge it tomorrow, or-or the next day!

"Don't you want to see Paul?" Ash asked, grinning slyly at her.

"Oh... Well, uh, sure I do...." she stuttered quietly. "I'm just... I-I guess you can say nervous."

"Just wait until she finds out what we did yesterday...." Brock whispered in Ash's ear.

"Don't worry, Dawn! Paul will think you look great! I mean, he's nearing teen years, so he must have hormones, eh?" Ash said, grinning ear to ear. Perhaps, just from imagining what Paul would say the next time they saw him, or perhaps it just amused him to think of Paul having hormones.

"Do you really think so?" Dawn asked shyly, nervously fiddling with her silk-soft blue hair she had taken the time to curl.

"Of course!" Brock answered this time, grinning just as widely as Ash.

This was going to be fun....

----

Dawn was walking slowly on their to Veilstone City, putting one step in front of each other at a time, as if to make sure she didn't trip and fall on her face.

Ash sighed, "At this pace, it'll be dusk before we get to the gym.

Brock sighed too, "I know...."

----

Paul sighed, thinking about his little encounter with his loser rival and the breeder friend of his. He scowled angrily, glaring at the ground and kicking a rock as he thought about what Ash had said.

_"You know, Dawn and her short skirts!"_

A rose pink color tinted his skin, warming his cheeks at the words.

"Stop it Paul, you pervert! You do NOT think of her that way! She already has a boyfriend!" A flash of Dawn grinning, her pink skirt short and tempting. "Paul, I am serious! You think one more perverted thought and I will-!" He grumbled to himself, shoving his balled fists in his jacket's pockets.

He sighed. He was home.

"Reggie! Where are you?" Paul called for his brother, cold air greeting him as he entered. "Arceus, Reggie must keep the house at zero degree..." He muttered, starting to search the house for his brother.

"Regg-!"

"Oh, there you are Paul!" A voice chirped from behind him.

Paul sighed, grumbling under his breath. He shook his head, clearing his throat to say, "Anyway, I need Magmar for my fight against that one pink haired gym leader. I also need you keep an eye on Electabuzz while I use Magmar."

"Ahem, the gym leader is Maylene. And okay, give me Electabuzz's pokeball and I'll put him in the garden along with some of your other pokemon. Also, Magmar is in the garden itself."

Paul thought for a second. '_Reggie is trying to soften up my pokemon, I just know it!_ _Keeping it a garden...._' Paul headed for the garden, picking up Magmar's pokeball which he passed on the way.

Paul immediately spotted the red lava pokemon, snoozing against a large oak tree Reggie had planted. Paul took out the pokemon's pokeball, returning it in a flash of a red beam.

"So..." Paul immediately turned around, shocked by his brother's sudden appearance. His heart thumped wildly in his chest. Note to self: keep Reggie in vison range at all times.

"You make any new friends? It's been forever since I last saw you! I mean, in person."

Paul glared at his older brother. "I don't make friends, Reggie; they just slow you down."

"So, is that a no?" Reggie blinked, looking innocently at Paul.

_'Duh._' Paul thought to himself, rolling his dark eyes.

"Fine, no friends. How about girls? Meet any you like?" Reggie always asked this question whenever he came back, but somehow, for the second time that day, and the third time in his life, he was caught offguard.

"N-no!"

"Hm.... Was that a stutter I heard?" Reggie grinned, batting his eyelashes in that innocent kid way.

"No." He somehow managed not to stutter.

"So no crushes? Any new girls you've met?"

"I have no crushes." He said blankly, though his cheeks felt somewhat warm.

"You meet any girls? Any girls _I _may find cute?" Reggie laughed heartily.

Paul rolled his eyes, though he decided to tell him about her.... "I've only met one; a blunette."

Reggie grinned. "So you do have a GF!"

"Reggie!" Paul growled, clenching his ball fists tightly, his cheeks tinted bubblegum pink.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, sorry!" Reggie didn't look sorry though. In fact he looked triumphant.

_'I hate my brother....'_ Paul thought.

----

_Operation Make Paul Jealous:_

_Ideas:_

_Have Ash kiss Dawn in front of Paul. _

_Have Dawn cheer for Ash next time they battle._

_Have Dawn pretend to trip and fall in Ash's arm in front of Paul, and Ash help and show concern for her. _

_Have them make "lovey-dovey" comments to each other, Ex: Oh, you're so cute! (Blech! Why won't any girl say that to me!?! I'm cute and handsome! T.T)_

Brock hesitated, unable to think of any other ideas that could make Paul jealous of Ash over Dawn. He looked over the list, crossing out the first one. (It was a bit overboard for an operation; besides, he remembered Dawn mentioning she wanted Paul to be her first kiss). The second and third one were good ideas, the fourth one was decent...even though no hot girl would make "lovey dovey" comments to him. He sighed sadly at this sad, but true thought.

"Hey, Dawn, Ash...! I have some 'Operation Make Paul Jealous' ideas!" Brock yelled at his two friends who were having a picnic with their pokemon and his.

----

Paul sighed as he tried to remember whether the gym was left or right of his house. Luckily, he soon spotted the gym's roof not far away so he did not have to remmeber which direction it was. He was just entering the gym when he heard an annoying voice behind him.

**Paul's P.O.V.**

"Hey! Paul!" Crap. "We've been running into each other a lot lately, huh?" He was grinning madly at me, a mischevious glint in his eyes. I cringed when I saw he was holding hands with _her_.

I shuddered when I remembered what he said yesterday and soon got mental images in my mind. I shuddered again, shivers running down my arms. I must have been grimacing at her and Ash because the blunette frowned, her eyes going big.

"What's with you?" she asked, putting her free hand on her hip.

I glared at her and scoffed, "Like you don't know."

Her eyes slanted and her rosy cheeks puffed up, and she blew at a strand of blue hair in her face. "For a matter of fact, I don't!" she said quietly, squeezing her _boyfriend's_ hand. I grimaced again and I felt a burning sensation go threw my stomach, a feeling I've never felt before, yet I knew what the feeling was.

_Jealousy._

Over what, I don't know.

What really just ticked me off was how someone like that blunette, a fun, optimistic, happy-go-lucky coordinator could like such a dense, weak, clueless trainer! Nonetheless _date_ him! But then again, I was ruthless, cold-hearted and a "jerk" as some like to state, so who was I to critique on her bad taste in guys. She liked me she wouldn't be much smarter, I guess.

A giggle distracted me from my thoughts. I looked up, watching as the girl picked an imaginary piece of lint from his hair. "You got lint in your hair, Ash-y." My stomach churned in disgust at the name.

I turned away before I got any more disgusted and walked into my hometown's gym. "Wait, Paul!" The dense idiot yelled, entering after me, still hand in hand with his blunette girlfriend. I didn't slow, instead I just let him catch up on his own.

"So, I see you don't have your..._what kind of badge do they have here?" _He questioned. _"The cobble badge."_ The blunette whispered back. "So, I see you don't have your cobble badge, yet!" He said, smirking slyly.

I shrugged, "You don't either." I picked up my pace, making it to where they were panting just to keep up.

"So, who's going to battle the gym leader here first? Me or you?" I was about to scoff and reply, "Me," (since I got here first), but then changed my mind. I smirked, and replied, "You."

He looked shock for a minute, confusion sketched on his features. "Me? Oh, I would have thought you would have said yourself since you got here just before us." I continued to smirk. "Sure, why not you? Besides, if you lose again like at the Oreburgh Gym you'll have enough time for a rematch."

Of course, that got his anger boiling. "I'm not going to lose again!" He yelled, glaring at me. My smirk just widened.

"Who says _you_'re not going to lose?!" I was surprise that the blunette actually said something! But then again, I was bad-mouthing her _boyfriend._ The very thought of them together still made my skin crawl.

I shrugged indifferently, still managing to smirk through the jealousy clawing at my stomach. (Dammit, where was all this jealousy coming from?!) "If he wins, there's no doubt I'll win."

She opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. She frowned at the sudden loss of words.

I moved around her, not exactly wanting to make _skin contact_ pushing pass her. I stopped for a micro-second thinking about how doing that may have made that knucklepheaded rival of his jealous that I was touching _his _girlfriend. Oh well, I lost my shot.

"Hello," A pink hair girl a little younger then me greeted. "Are you three challengers of mine?"

"Two, actually," The blue hair girl which I just realized name I still didn't know corrected. "It's only these two."

"Yep! Nice to meet you." Ash said, grinning cheesily at her. Maylene laughed, then led the three of us to where we would be battling.

"So, who's battling first?" she asked, staring at the me and Ash through the corner of her dark pink eyes.

"I will!" Ash exclaimed. "Uh, you did say I could go first, right Paul?"

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, completely uninterested in the conversation. I sat down on one of the bench, my dark eyes dull and bored interest already written on my face.

"Hi." I looked up, seeing the blue hair girl standing right in front of me. A shy smile was on her face with a tint of a very light pink. She sat next to me, still smiling kindly.

"What?" I asked a little ruder than I meant for it to come out.

She frowned for a few seconds, her eyes hurt, but immediately forced herself to smile again. "I-I just wanted..." she trailed off, struggling to think of an excuse.

I pretended not to notice so she wouldn't feel too embarrassed. See? I can be nice when I want....

"I just wanted to see what you were doing." It took me a while to figure out she was still talking to me. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm watching your dense boyfriend battle Maylene." I growled, flicking an imaginary peice of lint from my pants.

She scowled slightly, but immediately tried to brighten up. I watched as Ash's pikachu thundershocked Maylene's machoke. I yawned, grimacing as Dawn put her hand near mine (by accident, I suppose), watching with interest as her boyfriend battled.

"Which pokemon are you going to use for your match?" she questioned, still watching Ash's every move.

I felt a very strong urge to tell none of her business, but thought better about it since she would probably want to stay for his battle anyway. And if not her, her boyfriend for sure would. "Electabuzz, Murkrow and Torterra."

"Your Torterra looks really strong." She commented, smiling sweetly at me. My mouth went dry and I swear my stomach did a flip of some sort. "How long have you been training it?"

"About two and a half years." I replied, looking away so she couldn't see my cheeks which were now warm. "How old are you?"

"Eleven, almost twelve." she replied.

"Hn." I turned my attention back to Ash's battle, turning just in time to see his pikachu get knocked seven feet in the air by one of Machoke's mach punch. I felt Dawn flinch right next to me.

"Aren't you a coordinator?"

I noticed for the first time today that she had curled her hair and instead of gold clips, she wore pink heart-shaped clips, but was still wearing her white hat with the pink pokelogo. She also wore a lighter, bubblegum pink skirt and oyster white tights with her same pink go-go boots. I immediately assumed there was a Valentines Day sale.

"Yep!"

"How many ribbons do you have?" I questioned, turning to face her.

"Two. I just earned another ribbon about a week ago." she chirped, obviously pleased with herself.

"I saw." I replied uniterestedly, stifling another yawn. I glanced her way, noticing a nervous look on her face, like she wanted to ask me something that confused her. I ignored her though and I saw her look away, deciding against whatever it was she wanted to ask.

"Go Ash!" she cheered, clapping as his Turtwig landed a direct razor leaf on Machoke. "Go, Ash, go!"

I scowled at her _annoying_ cheering (see the emphasis? that's the jealousy sinking in). The familiar green hand of envy twisted my stomach, but I ignored the feeling, continuing to watch my rival's turtwig battle now against Medicham.

"Go, Ash, go! You can do it! I know you can!" she yelled, louder than ever. I growled under my breath, but forced myself to keep watching the battle in order to keep my sanity. I grimaced again as I thought about what Ash said yesterday.

_"Nahhh... Besides, you know where those date lead, right? Nah, me and Dawn decided to skip the date part tonight and just get right on with it."_

My stomach did another flip, but this time it was from disgust.

* * *

**_Well, this is the end of this chapter! =D I'm still not very good at updating this, am I? ^.^; Well, this time I'll try to get it up within TWO weeks (if I don't, then, well, um...yeah). Review please! :D_**


	7. Lucky Thirteenth

_**Hey! I would like to thank everybody for all the awesome reviews you sent me! ^__^ And yeah, I know I said I would try to update this chapter about two weeks after I posted the last chapter. Ahaha... proves you can't trust me when I say stuff like that 0.0; **_

_**Also, a warning beforehand, there will references to pokeshipping in this chapter for any advanceshippers who may be reading this story. ^^;**_

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

One... two... three... four days... five days... six... a week...

And so on the days went by.

Finally, there was only one more day left. One more day she would have to wait until her birthday. And her greatest plan that would _(hopefully)_ earn her her first kiss, and on her thirteenth birthday.

Her lucky thirteenth.

She had it all planned out, _everything was planned out._

Of course though, something could go wrong, and for Dawn _everything_ went wrong with her plan! For instance, Misty, a carrot top that was Ash's first traveling partner showed up, and Ash decided he would spend the day with her.

Dawn was a little hurt at first because he promised to help her with her birthday "plans" (or scheme), but Dawn had to admit, she owed Misty a thanks. For one, there was no guarantee the original plan would work and it wasn't _all too_ well-thought out, so it saved her some possible wasted hours doing her plans and the disappointment of a possible failure. And being 100 percent honest, she enjoyed the way she spent her birthday, even if didn't turn out the way she hoped.

Oh, and she also had Ashley, Lola and Haylie to thanks for the way her birthday went. You remember them right? The fan girls? Well, yeah, they helped a LOT, much to their disappointment.

* * *

"Are you sure he's around here?" Haylie whispered loudly to the leader of the trio, Ashley, her forest green eyes darting around nervously.

"Yes, you idiot!" Ashley snapped. "He just challenged Veilstone City, and of course, _won_!" Ashley giggled, blushing as she thought of the plum hair trainer. "And, since he's probably challenging Crasher Wake next, that means he'll be going to Pastoria City which means he's probably going through Valor Forest."

"Oh! That makes sense!" The brunette of the group, Lola, chirped. "Why do we have to wear these dresses though? Dresses and prickly weeds plus bugs don't mix."

Ashley rolled her periwinkle eyes, choosing to ignore the question.

"And how do we decide who gets Paul when he falls for us?" Haylie questioned, pickling out prickly leaves that got caught in her jet black curls. "Yuck!" she muttered in disgust.

"Simple: Who ever he falls for first gets him!" Ashley replied, a smirk present on her pale face. _And that someone will be me!_ she thought to herself.

* * *

"So this forest is really by Lake Valor, huh?" Ash asked, studying the map Brock had let him look at.

"Yep! Maybe we could visit there before we to Pastoria City," Dawn suggested, a big grin planted on her face. "After, of course, we lauch "Operation Loser", and I get my first kiss with Paul!"

Ash giggled. "So that was you mission all along, now was it Dawn?" Ash teased, poking fun at Dawn while he had the opportunity.

"Shut up Ash!" Dawn grumbled, a pout taking form on her lips.

She immediately brightened though. "Oh, whatever! Let you have your fun! Because today's going to be a great day! And not just because today's my thirteenth birthday!" Dawn chirped, walking forward with renew energy.

Suddenly, out of the bushes a young girl with carrot color hair that was kept in a side ponytail appeared, dressed in a cropped pale yellow t-shirt with a togepi on it, wearing short dark blue jean shorts and red sneakers with a lightning bolt design on them.

"Hm?" Dawn stopped right in track, wondering _why_ she felt as if she had seen this girl before.

"Misty!" A shock voice yelled out from behind her.

Then it hit her.

_The Misty Lure!_

A wide grin spead across Ash's face at the sight his first girl friend and traveling partner, Misty Waterflower, the water pokemon-loving, sensational leader of Cerulean City. Her grin matched his as she spotted the guy who destroyed her bike with his pikachu and later became her best friend, and though it went unsaid, the love of her life.

Dawn gasped, pointing a shaky finger at Misty as she too grinned. "So _you _are the Misty I've heard so much about from Ash!"

"Hm?" Misty turned her head slightly, acknowledging the blue-hair girl's prescence. "Oh hi! I didn't see you there!" Misty said kindly, holding out her hand out for Dawn to shake.

Dawn eagerly shook her hand, meanwhile energetically saying, "So you're Misty, huh? Ash had told me so many great stories about adventures you two had together! Like when Ash had to challenge this stuckup gym leader named Rudy who was trying to woo you, but failing in doing so because Ash would always be... um... uh..." Dawn cocked her head at the odd gestures Ash was giving her.

By this time in the story Ash was slicing the air with his index finger next to his neck, a sign for Dawn to end the story right there.

"Oh, so Ash has been talking about me, hm? How about Brock?" Misty asked, grinning slyly at an embarrassed Ash.

"It's great to see you again, Misty." Brock grinned, folding his arm across his chest. "But you know I'll always be the cook in the family, or the handsome prince who gains the love of every beauti-" In less than three seconds Croagunk was out of his pokeball, ready to strike the lovesick man who was imagining women at the beach in their bikinis. "Err... But Ash has taken the role of being the storyteller in this family of ours. Ahaha...." Brock chuckled nervously.

"Say, what are you doing here in Sinnoh anyway Mist?" Ash questioned abruptly, raising an eyebrow.

"Pika pi!" The electric rodent pokemon Pikachu squealed, running into the carrot top's arms as she bent down to welcome him.

"Oh, just for a vacation." Misty replied. "I wanted to go visit around Pastoria City because I heard there's a water pokemon here named Shellos that has two different forms. I planned to pursue the other form of Shellos once I captured the one in this area."

"Oh, well, now that Misty's here how about we set up a picnic?" Ash suggested cheerfully, both hands on stomach. "I know I could go for some more of Brock's delicious rice balls!"

-----

"So Dawn, how did you meet Ash?" Misty questioned, taking a bite out of a riceball Brock made.

"Well, I found Pikachu after he destroyed my bike_—_"

"Figures." Misty said, rolling her eyes playfully at Ash.

"And he was lost and injured. After trying to capture him I realized he belonged to somebody else, so I made it my duty to reunite Pikachu with his rightful owner." Dawn explained.

"That was nice of you."

Suddenly a brief image of a certain somebody appeared in her head at the word _"nice"_ and today's plans echoed in her head, causing a frown to take place on her face.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Dawn?" Misty questioned, noticing the girl's sudden quietness.

"Oh, well, um..." Dawn mumbled. She clicked her tongue then asked quietly, "Can you come with me for a minute?"

"Sure." Misty replied, following her into the thicker parts of the forest.

"Now what's wrong?" Misty asked again, placing a concern hand on Dawn's shoulder. "Is something bugging you?"

"Uh, I couldn't help but notice... that it seems as if... well," Dawn trailed off, poking her fingers together. "You and Ash have feelings for each other."

A blush highlighted Misty's face. "Wh-what? N-no w-we d-don't!" Misty stammered, waving her hands awkwardly in front of her face. "Wh-what makes you say th-that?!"

Dawn continued, "And um... you see there's this guy I like..."

The blush faded from Misty's face, replaced by a sour look as she crossed her arms. "It's not Ash, is it?" she asked.

"No," Dawn replied quietly. Misty relaxed. "It's his rival."

"You like Gary?!" Misty asked, stunned by the thought of this blunette having a possible cross on arrogant Gary. Of course, Gary wasn't all that arrogant anymore.

"N-no! Not Gary! It's... it's another guy! You... you probably don't know him... he can be a real jerk to Ash sometimes, not to mention to his pokemon." The blunette confessed awkwardly, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"And you like him?" Misty asked, eyebrow raised.

Dawn nodded guiltily. "And you see, I-I sort of asked this one favor for Ash..."

Misty nodded, listening. "This favor was...?"

Dawn grinned guiltily. "Pretend to be going out with me to make the boy I like jealous."

Misty remained stoned face. "A-and he said y-yes?"

"Well, it was just for pretend. It was just to make the guy I like jealous, it isn't for real or anything, just pretend." Dawn replied nervously, messing with a loose thread on her shirt.

Misty blinked. "So who is this rival of his you like, hm?" Misty questioned slyly, poking at the blunette. "What does he look like?"

Dawn glanced from side to side before whispering, "His name is Paul. He has purple hair, like a plum purple, and dark eyes that are as dark as coal, or night, and he wears a violet and dark, dark navy blue jacket with ash gray pants." Then she added thoughtfully, "And he has a great tan. He has a torterra that was his starter, a murkrow, weavile, electabuzz, ursaring and other strong pokemons. He's also from Veilstone."

"Purple hair... Veilstone City... and a... Torterra as a starter? Wait, I remember him... my sisters were going to battle him, but they said he looked strong so forced me to face him. After a long battle he managed to defeat me with his elekid." Misty told her, tapping thoughtfully on the chin. "I believe he introduced himself as Paul too, if I remember correctly."

---

"Hmm... so the blunette likes the same guy we do..." A voice whispered thoughtfully to herself.

"Oh! I remember that girl!" Another voice chirped, flipping her long, wavy chocolate brown hair. "Isn't her name, like um... Dawn or something, Ashley?"

"How would I remember a loser like her's name?" The blond snapped back.

"For a matter of fact, yes, her name _is_Dawn." The informational one of the group, Haylie replied back to her somewhat-ditzy friend. "She's a coordinator; her pokemon includes her piplup, buneary, pachirisu, ambipom and mamoswine. I also remember seeing her participate in the Tag Battle Tournament in Hearthome with this other guy named Conway."

"Like we really need to know _that_!" Ashley hissed back, her patience wearing off. "Now lets get back to our plan! Or do you want dumb-and-blue to steal him away from us?"_ Not that she could..._ She added in her mind.

Her friends sighed. "No we don't Ashley...."

"Good! Then lets get back to our plan! I saw him like, ten minutes ago, and we have to be ready when he gets here!"

Again, her friends sighed as they got everything ready for their plan.

---

"It's not right to treat your pokemon like tools!" Misty and Dawn heard Ash snap at somebody as they came back into sight.

"You do the same thing I do, idiot. You just so happen to act as if your way is so much better, when at least my pokemon are prepared for brutal battles and knows exactly what to expect." An arrogant voice replied back.

"It's Paul!" Dawn whispered-hissed at Misty, pulling on her arm. "What will I do?!"

Misty giggled. "Go make him jealous? Come on, say something like 'what's wrong, sweetie?' to Ash, I won't mind. I mean, after all, it _is_ just pretend, right?" Misty replied, her face a bit unsure as she emerged with Dawn from behind the thick trees.

Dawn smiled, whispering, "Thanks, Misty!" as she went off to "worriedly" ask "her boy" what's wrong.

"Well, at least I thank my pokemon for a job well done, unlike _you_!" Ash snapped back at the infuriating trainer.

"C'mon Ash, calm down. Don't let Paul get to the better of you." Dawn whispered to Ash, grabbing Ash's hand, locking her own midnight blue orbs with Ash's chocolate color eyes.

Ash side-glanced at Misty who gave an encouraging smile before playing along with Dawn. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry sweetie." He whispered into her ears, just loud enough for Paul to hear.

"Oh blech." Paul grumbled, making a face as he turned away from the disgusting sight.

Dawn frowned, hurt taking place in her eyes, a pained feeling settling itself in her heart.

_No, I will not let him just walk away! Not today!_ Dawn thought determinedly to herself, her eyes stinging as unwanted tears threatened to fall. She pushed them back, telling herself no. _I am so tired of being ignored by him! So tired of being the one he never notices, the one he never sees... No, today will be different. Today he will see the real me!_

"Oh, just because you want to grown up old and lonely!" Dawn shouted back at him, squeezing Ash's hands angrily as she continued to push back those unnecessary tears.

"Hm? And who exactly are _you_ anyways?" Paul retorted back.

_**Snap!!**_

... ... ...

"MY NAME IS DAWN! _DAWN BERLITZ_!!" Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes closed shut as she thrashed her arms around, being restrained by Ash and Misty not to charge at him, and well, um, _**claw his eyes out!!**_

Paul blinked indifferently, unfazed by the girl's screaming and anger, interrupting Dawn in the middle of her speech.

"MY NAME IS DAWN AND YOU BETTER LEARN IT OR I'LL_—" Or I'll make it where you're unable to have babies!!_

"Aaah! Oh! My ankle! Ow! I-I think I sprained it!" A voice called out nearby.

"Ashley!" Another voice yelled as a girl with ink color curls and ice blue eyes ran out of nearby bushes, rushing to a blond who was on the forest floor, holding her ankle in pain.

Ashley?

_"I'm Ashley you idiot!"_

Dawn suddenly recalled meeting the same blond-hair girl with the cinnamon color eyes, the fan girl who was fawning over Paul.

"What is she doing here?" Dawn wondered out loud, a frown on her face.

Suddenly the two who were restraining her from bashing Paul's face into the ground let go of her, rushing to the injured blonde who was sobbing from the pain in her ankle.

"Oof!" Dawn scowled as her bottom met the ground.

Hey ground what's up? Oh, I don't know... Your butt is in the way of my view. Yeah, and now my butt _**feels like it's on fire!!**_

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ashley whimpered, rubbing her "sore" ankle.

"O.M.G.! Your ankle is like, swollen!" A brunette in a cream color dress exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Misty asked, rushing to the blonde's side along with Ash.

"Oh... I think I'm fine..." The blonde muttered, attempting to get up. "Ow! Oh! My ankle... ow-ie!" She grimaced, stumbling and "accidently" colliding into Paul.

"Ugh... Stupid girl!" Paul growled, pushing the blonde away. The blonde frowned, her light brown eyes reflecting real hurt this time.

"My.. my ankle... I-I think I need a doctor...." Ashley whimpered, continuing to rub her ankle. She glanced expectantly at Paul.

"Here, I have a medical kit, I can help." The slanted-eyes doctor Brock announced, taking out everything that would be needed for a swollen ankle. Disinfectant... bandages... etc.

"O-oh. Th-that's alright!" The girl replied sheepishly. "I'll just need somebody to carry me to the hospital." Again, she glanced expectantly at Paul.

"Not going to be me." Paul muttered, sticking his hands in his pocket indifferently.

The girl scowled, obviously annoyed that her plans were backfiring on her.

"You know what? My ankle is already feeling better!" She said through clenched teeth. "I think I can walk now!" Again, at an "attempt" to walk, Ashley ended up stumbling into Paul. Well, she almost stumbled into him. However, Paul managed to dodge Ashley just in time.

"Ah! Ow!" Dawn cried out, rubbing her head where something - or _someone_ - just hit her. "What did I do?" she whimpered.

"Ugh! This is so lame!" Ashley growled in annoyance, pushing herself off of awn, her low-cut bubblegum pink dress blowing up slightly in the wind.

She turned to Paul, her face brightening. "My ankle feels way better now! Thanks, Paul!" she chirped, skipping over to him to prove of her "ankle miracle".

"What did I do?" Paul grumbled, grimacing as he side-stepped to avoid the blonde who was attempting to hug him.

"Thanks Paul!" The girl gush managing to hug the plum-hair man.

"Get off me!" He snapped, embarrassed from the girl's actions.

"Huh. Oh, that's nice!" Dawn grumbled. "Her 'swollen ankle' suddenly feels better, meanwhile I'm left with a sore butt and a headache from Godzilla crushing me under he weight!"

"Ashley is not fat!" Lola defended her friend.

"Yeah, isn't fat," Haylie agreed. "However, she isn't _nearly_ as thin as me, Paul!" Haylie smiled, battling her equally dark eye lashes, letting her hands run smoothly down poor Paul's arm.

Ashley gasped, unwrapping her arms from around Paul. "Haylie! I thought you were my _friend!_ You backstabber!"

"Oh please," Haylie retorted, "If you were my _friend_ you wouldn't be flirting with _my man_! In fact, if you were my _friend_, we wouldn't even be having this fight! We would have just forgotton about Paul, and found some new, different guy to crush on!"

"Girls, do we really need to be fighting?" Lola asked nervously, biting on her thumbnail.

The girls ignored her, continuing to shout, "Oh, you're just jealous because Paul likes _me_ better!" Ashley shouted back, her nostrils flaring.

Lola clenched her hands into fists, her electric blue spaghetti strap dress swayed in the breeze along with her dark curls as her eyes flared up with anger. "I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

"Is it really necessary to fight?" Dawn asked, worried that the two may end up having a catfight, clawing each other's hair out.

"This is actually kind of entertaining." Ash whispered to Misty who nodded in agreement.

"It's better than cable!" Misty whispered jokingly.

"Oh shut up! You and your blue hair, you think you are all perfect and can get and do whatever you want!" Ashley snapped back. Dawn flinched, slightly stung by her words.

"Well, at least I'm not fighting with my best friend over a guy!" Dawn shouted back, crossing her arms as she waited for Ashley's reply.

A sneer took place on Ashley's lips. "But at least I'm not desperate enough to be pretending to go out with some other guy to make Paul jealous!" Ashley countered, triumph clear on her face.

Dawn's mouth ran dry.

_She... she knows?_

"That's right!" Ashley turned to Paul. "Little Miss Blunette here isn't really dating Pikachu Guy over here! They just pretended to in order to get a certain guy jealous."

Dawn growled, clenching her fists together. Her face was a strawberry pink from anger.

Paul said nothing, his eyes slightly wide with shock. Should he believe her? Should he not believe her? Is she lying? Or is she telling the truth? Which one does he want to believe?

Ashley smirked, continuing, "And you want to know who this guy is? It's yo_—_AHH!"

"Holy - !" Ash exclaimed, surprised and yet highly amused as Dawn tackled Ashley, forcing her hand over Ashley's mouth.

"Don't. Say. Another. Word!" Dawn hissed into the angry blonde's ear.

"Go Dawn!" Ash shouted, cheering on his blunette friend.

Paul just sweat dropped, not sure what to make of the situation.

"Mmfghurrga! PHWA!" Ashley gagged as she finally got Dawn's hand away from her mouth. "SHE LIKES PA_—_" Dawn clamped her hand over Ashley's mouth again, but by now it was pretty obvious who Ashley was going to say.

There was an awkward cough from Ash. "Um... well, this is embarrassing." Ash sweat dropped, side-glancing at his rival to see his reaction.

Dawn just kept her icy glare on Ashley, tears stinging her eyes, but refusing to let any fall. She would not let herself look weak in front of Paul - _or the enemy!_ Dawn let out a small sigh, refusing to turn to Paul, to see the disapproval that would surely be in his eyes. Afraid to meet the rejection Paul would surely give her.

Ashley took Dawn's hand off her mouth, whispering a haughty, "I win."

Even Haylie and Lola said nothing to disrupt the uncomfortable atmosphere that produced a cold chill, despite the sunny weather.

Finally, Paul broke the silence, asking curiously, "So you two aren't really 'in love' with each other?"

Unsure of what to do, Ash just decided to deny the fact. "No! That blond is lying! Me and Dawn are very much in love and - "

"Ash..." Dawn mumbled, finally finding the courage to turn around and face everything. Squirming from underneath Dawn's w eight, Ashley managed to free herself, dusting her dress off with a haughty smirk on her face.

"I'm not lying; Blue Girl is only pretending to date Pikachu Boy hoping to make you, Paul, jealous isn't that right, Blunette?" Ashley sneered, crossing her arms and tapping her foot as she awaited Dawn's reply, ready to shove it in everyone's faces.

Dawn let out a frustrated breath. "True, Ash and I aren't really dating each other. But who says it was Paul I was trying to make jealous?" This time Dawn smirked, butterfrees in her stomach as she waited for everyone's reaction.

She side-glanced at Paul who like always, wore an unreadable expression, his arms crossed. She frowned, hurt as she realized that he probably didn't even care about any of this, and just wanted to get out of here.

_I'm always overlooked._ Dawn thought sadly.

"Huh? What? Of-of course it's Paul! I-I heard you and Carrot Top talking about it!" Ashley stammered. "I even heard Paul's name!"

"Well, obviously you heard wrong!" Dawn snapped.

"Oh yeah? Well, Paul knows I'm right! I mean, c'mon, who wouldn't obsess over his perfect skills as a pokemon trainer, and his sexy purple hair! I mean, he's like a God! A God who likes me!" Ashley hissed that last part at Dawn, glaring daggers at the blunette.

Paul remained silence, shifting uncomfortably due to being put on the spot.

"Not everyone obsesses publicly over him, you know!" Dawn replied back, shivering as a cool breeze hit her back. "And... and... and even if... if I..." Dawn started, stumbling over her words as she struggled to say what she felt she had to say. "Well, even if I... I did... not... if I did... well, um..."

"If you did... w_hat?"_ Ashley asked, smirking as she realized what Dawn wante to say.

Dawn's cheeks flooded with warmth as she replied sheepishly, "Even if I... did like... him... which I don't!" She added unconvincingly. "At-at least I don't pull stupid stunts like pretending 'my ankle is swollen, ow, ow' just to get his attention!"

Leaves crackled under Dawn's feet as she put a few feet distance between her and Ashley. The dark trees also rustled in the breeze as the wind picked up it's speed slightly, the leaves starting to dance in the breeze.

"At least I'm not desperate enough to go out with someone else to make Paul jealous like _you!_ And don't even try to deny it, it _so_ was Paul you were trying to make jealous!" Ashley replied back, tossing her hair over her shoulders. "So give up because _I_ win!"

Dawn bit her lip, struggling to keep the emotions churning inside of her in control. "I... I..." Dawn grinded her teeth together as tears stung her eyes, one tear slipping out of her right eye and rolling down her cheek.

"At least she doesn't fawn over me 24/7 like you do though." Dawn's head snapped up, shocked to hear _his_ voice standing up for her.

"Huh? But Paulie - " Ashley started.

"She actually did something that is three-times smarter than what you did." Paul continued, "At least she put some thought into what she was going to do, and didn't fan girl me every time she saw me."

"Um, to be honest, I only fan girl you because Ashley and Haylie both do, and I didn't want to be the odd one out." Lola admitted matter-of-factly. "I mean, I do think you're cute and strong and everything, but I have more of an obsession with the color green."

Paul narrowed his eyes at the ditzy brunette. "Okay..." He muttered.

"Well, I... I... You're not that strong anyway, Paul! I-I mean, you just to Champion Cynthia zero to four which is like, really bad!" Ashley replied back, pouting as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Dawn defended. "Cynthia's a champion, so of course she will be really strong!"

"Whatever!" Ashley snapped. "I can find someone better anyway! Like... like... like that cute coordinator Drew!"

"Hey! Drew is my celebrity crush!" Lola whined, pouting.

"C'mon girls! Lets go!" Ashley said leading the way out of the forest, sticking her nose up in the air as she stalked away with a "Hmph!"

Paul sighed, rolling his eyes.

Dawn bit the insides of her cheek, turning around hesitantly to meet Paul's eyes.

"C'mon, lets go." Ash whispered, tugging Misty's hand as he led her out of the forest, Brock following on his tip-toes.

"Uh... Thanks for defending me..." Dawn muttered uncertainly, side-glancing at the cold teenager. She rubbed her arms, trying to work the chill that had crept into her bones.

"Hn."

"...I better go." Dawn muttered, walking slowly away.

"Hn. Not like what that girl said was true anyway." Paul muttered, shoving is hands in his pocket as he went his respective way.

"Huh?" Dawn frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked, jogging right next to him.

"I mean, not like _you_ were actually stupid enough to try and make _me_ jealous." He replied back, rolling his eyes with a grimace.

"Wait - you mean... you don't believe them?" Dawn asked.

"Why should I?" He challenged. "Unless, you're actually trying to tell me they were right." He raised an eyebrow.

Dawn's face flushed bright pink as she stammered, "Of-of course not!" She exhaled a huge breath, sighing as she looked up into the sky, mumbling, "This birthday is not turning out the way it's suppose to be!"

Paul turned towards the blunette, raising an eyebrow. "Today's your birthday?"

Dawn nodded. "Yeah... My lucky thirteenth. Doesn't feel so lucky for me, though." She let out another breath of air, letting the wind play with the strands of her blue hair.

"Oh. Well... happy birthday then..." Paul muttered awkwardly. "...Dawn."

Dawn turned to face him, shock that he actually _said_ her name! "W-well I should go now." she said, her heart going at a 1000 miles an hour rate as her face went turned a darker pink.

She hesitated before actually walking away.

Taking a deep breath, and finding the courage to do something she never thought she could do, she turned back around and walked up to Paul. She smiled, cupping his cheek with one hand as I stared into his eyes. His cheek felt slightly hot under her hand. Or maybe her hand was just really warm.

"And thanks." She whispered, placing her lips on his. Okay, if she thought her heart was going crazy before, her heart had just died and gone to heaven, managing to find it's way there on a rocket that went 1,000,000 miles per minute!

Breaking her lips from his after a good ten seconds (yes, she was counting in her head while also doing the caramelldansen in her mind), she peeked at Paul who looked... flabbergasted. She smiled.

"Bye!" she chirped, giving him another quick peck on the cheek before running off into the woods to find Ash, Brock and Misty.

_I can't believe I just kissed him_! I thought to myself, my heart still beating wildly and my entire body warm with happiness.

Best. Birthday. _Ever._

* * *

**_Ooh la la! Dawn kissed Paul! xD It's like all "Finally!" Hahaha, I just wanted to have Dawn kiss Paul in this chapter, so I just decided to make her go for it. :):):) Also, there's still three chapters left for this story! ^^ I'm not ending this story just yet just because Dawn kissed Paul, lol. Nope. _****_Now... what will Dawn do now that she can't "date" Ash? Hmm... *shifty eyes* You'll just have to read to find out! :) Also, I got a new story out called "Pretender's Fairy Tale". Go check it out if you hadn't already. ^^ And I swear, this story was literally writing itself. Woot! My longest chapter for this story! _**

**_Reviews? I dare you all to guess what Dawn will do now to make Paul jealous! And what will happen between Dawn and Paul next time they see each other? 8D Review and Guess! _**


	8. Exhilaration

**Chapter Eight**

Snowflakes fell from the sky in a white blur, blanketing the ground in a white cloak. Dawn watched the snowflakes dance in the sky only to melt into one in the snow blanket with dull but intriguing ocean blue eyes.

Dawn sighed, turning away from the window and taking a sip out of her hot chocolate-filled mug. She turned to Ash and Brock who were currently having a chat about the "good ol' days" and a few of the adventures they shared together when they were still traveling with a carrot-top named Misty in Kanto. The Sinnoh trio were currently staying in the pokémon center, sheltering from the blizzard that was taking place outside.

"Oh! Remember that talking ghastly that was—" Brock broke away from the conversation, finally noticing the sad look in their blue-haired companion's eyes. "What's wrong Dawn?"

Dawn sighed again, raking her fingers through her blue hair that was still damp from the shower she took earlier that morning. "Guys… we haven't seen Paul for three months now!" she whined.

Ash and Brock shared a brief glance together, their eyes solemn but sympathetic for their friend. Dawn has been sad about the fact that they haven't ran into Ash's harsh and cold rival for two months now. Usually she didn't worry so much about running into Paul, but her anxiety this time came from the fact that the last time she saw Paul, she kissed him.

"No need to worry, Dawn!" Ash reassured, using her famous catchphrase in hopes of cheering her up.

Her famous catchphrase didn't help cheer her up a bit this time. "But what if he left Sinnoh because of me? Because he doesn't want to see me? O-or b-because h-he…he…," Dawn's head fell with a thud on the table. Her shoulder's began to tremble and shake.

Ash and Brock began to panic.

"That's crazy talk!" Brock exclaimed.

"Impossible! Paul wouldn't do that!" Ash yelled, pounding his fist on the table.

Dawn lifted her head up, taking a deep breath of air. Her eyebrows were scrunched together as she glared at the table, her lower lip sticking out in a small pout that trembled. She wasn't crying like the two men had originally thought though.

"Usually we run into him all the time though!" Dawn whined. "I don't get it! I'm _guessing _he's planning on collecting eight badges to participate in the Sinnoh League; Sinnoh doesn't have _that_ many gyms he could get a badge from though!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit Dawn?" Brock asked. "Paul wouldn't leave Sinnoh just because you gave him a small kiss on the lips. For all you know, he may have not even given the kiss a second thought!"

Not the most encouraging thing Brock could have said.

Dawn's head dropped again. "Then that means he _definitely _doesn't like me that way!" she cried.

Brock face-palmed himself while sweat dropping, realizing his mistake. "I-I mean, for all you know…uh… maybe he's wondering where we are too?"

"Or maybe he forgot about us…" Dawn whimpered.

Ash sweat dropped while Brock just rubbed at his temples, clearly exasperated. "When did you turn into such a pessimist, Dawn?" Ash asked, frowning.

"When I kissed Paul!" she snapped, lifting her head to glare at Ash.

"Ouch…" Ash muttered. "Sorry I asked."

Dawn frowned, regret immediately flooding through her. "I'm sorry, Ash…" she mumbled. "Its just… I'm scared. And nervous. I never kissed a guy before, a-and I… I don't know what Paul thinks of me now because I kissed him."

"I'm sure he doesn't think anything less of you Dawn," Ash told her, offering her a small smile. "Hey, that reminds me, ever since that little incident we've been neglecting our 'Operation Make Paul Jealous' schemes, haven't we?"

Dawn laughed. "Yeah, we have."

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Brock chirped suddenly. "Lets make Dawn the little black dress of the Christmas party that the pokémon center is holding later today!"

"This pokémon center is having a Christmas party?" Dawn asked, raising both eyebrows in surprise.

She glanced around, mentally smacking herself when she spotted a large gold banner that said in big red letters "Welcome to Solaceon Town's 45th Annual Pokémon Center Christmas Party!", and then a few posters that were advertising the Christmas Party.

Brock nodded, taking a sip out of his steaming mug. "Yup! It's going to be held today at 5 o'clock and it's going to last until past midnight!"

Dawn's face brightened, but then fell soon afterwards. "Wait, that won't work," Dawn muttered sourly. "Who say Paul is going to be at this party? He would have to be in in this town at least to even be at the party considering the weather outside!"

Brock smirked. "Lets just say I _know_ he's going to be here…"

"Yeah right…" Dawn muttered with a sniffle, letting her head drop to the table once more, letting her bangs cover her eyes.

"PAUL!" Ash's loud voice yelled suddenly, laced with both surprise and excitement.

Dawn's head flew up at the name, her eyes wide and hopeful as she scanned the room for the lavender hair man. Her eyes widened even more when she spotted him, a huge grin ripping across her face and brightening her now sunny exterior.

"Paul…" Dawn whispered, her heart fluttering and thumping, water beginning to fill her eyes. She blinked the hot tears away and giggled, suppressing more giggles that threatened to fall into a laughing fit.

"Paul!" she yelled.

Paul turned around, looking for the sources of the voices calling his name. He spotted them a few tables away, his messy raven-haired rival grinning and laughing. The spiky-haired breeder with slanted eyes was smirking, giving him a small wave. His eyes trailed farther along the table, stopping at the blue hair girl.

His heart did a back flip at the sight of her; smiling cheerfully, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling, still wearing that silly white cap with the pink poké ball logo on it.

Paul realized he was staring at her, and shook his head fiercely. He forced himself to turn away from the blue hair girl, and hands shoving his hands in his pockets, walked up to the table the trio was staying at.

"Hey Paul!" Ash greeted cheerfully. "Long time no see!"

Paul grunted in response. He cleared his throat, asking in a sneering manner, "So have you got all your badges yet, or do still only have three?"

Ash's face dropped, and he began to glare at his rival-slash-best friend's crush. "Yes, I have got all my badges now!" Ash snapped. "See! Look at it and weep, Paul!" Ash popped open his badge case, showing off his eight polished Sinnoh badges.

"Do you have all your badges too, Paul?" The blunette asked this question, her tone light and curious.

Paul's heartbeat increased at her voice, but he forced his voice to remain calm and steady, "I got my last badge a month ago," He replied coolly, refusing to even glance at the blunette.

Dawn frowned as she noticed this, her eyes portraying a hint of sadness and confusion as she stared questioningly at the plum-hair man. She huffed, resting her chin in her hand as she blew at a strand of hair that fell on her forehead.

"So are you going to the Christmas party this afternoon, Paul?" Brock asked innocently.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care?" he snapped, narrowing his eyes at the spiked-hair breeder.

Brock shrugged, continuing to play innocent. "Just wondering," he replied easily. "The three of us will be going though," Brock informed him, gesturing to himself, Ash and Dawn. "And I would come if I was you, Paul. Dawn is wearing such a cute little Santa dress—"

"Brock!" Dawn hissed, shooting daggers at Brock. Her face heated up, flushing a deep crimson red.

Paul turned away, leaving without another word. Dawn didn't take notice of the barely visible tint of red on Paul's cheeks, but Brock did and he smirked. Meanwhile, from beside him, Dawn groaned.

"Great! Now he's not going to come!" she said, giving a small sniff.

Something tells me he will… Brock thought to himself, chuckling lowly.

* * *

_Five O'clock that Day_

Christmas music greeted Paul's ear as he stepped out of the room he was staying in at the pokémon center, and his hands balled up from inside his pants pockets. He took a deep breath, closing the door behind him.

He caught sight of himself in a nearby mirror, wearing comfortable black pants and a white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. Plum-colored hair brushed his shoulders, and his usually cold and well-shielded onyx-colored eyes showed a hint of his anxiety. He blinked angrily, bidding that hint of weakness away, his eyes now as cold and stony as they usually wore.

He immediately noticed there wasn't too many people in the room. Only around twenty or thirty. But then again, Solaceon wasn't the biggest city or town in Sinnoh, so it's not like he expected a few hundred guests or so.

Paul scanned the room, holding his breath as he looked for that familiar shade of midnight blue hair. For some odd reason his heart was racing. He didn't understand why he felt so exhilarated at the thought of seeing her. He shouldn't feel that way around her just because she kissed him _once._

Paul's face dropped just a bit when he didn't spot her. He leaned against a wall, a glum and sour expression now on his face. He sighed, lifting his head up and scanning the room once more.

He knew he was only kidding himself. He had felt this way about her for a while now. There was just something about her. Something about her personality, the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she scowled. There was just something about that girl that made his blood race through his veins, that made him feel like never before, made him feel alive. Something about her that made him _willing _to change for her, made him want to make her _happy_, made him notice her and…and…

Paul shook his head.

No. He would not say _love_. It was too soon. Too powerful of a word. Besides, it was only love if she loved him back, which he highly doubted.

"Hey Paul," greeted a voice from beside him.

If he was anybody other than who he was, and he was Paul Shinji by the way, he probably would have jumped at the sound of her voice, not having heard her approach him. But since he was the cold plum-hair boy, Paul Shinji, he did not jump. Instead he turned his head a few degrees and nodded.

"Dawn…" He muttered. How…exhilarating it was to say her name…he wanted to say it again, but he resisted the urge to say the single syllable name again.

He scanned the blunette with his eyes, his cheeks gradually heating up as he took in her appearance. She wore a silver knee-length dress that hugged her curves and complimented her womanly figure. Her hair was also curled, falling gracefully over her shoulder like a waterfall.

She looked…

Paul squeezed his eyes shut and forced the word that was on the tip of his tongue away, then reopened them, breathing in softly through his mouth.

"You look great tonight," she complimented in a quiet voice.

A small smile began to grace his features. "Hn," he grunted. After a moment of hesitation, he added, "You too." Both teens blushed at this, although Dawn's blush was ten times redder and brighter.

The two stayed quiet for a few minutes, listening to the lyrics of a Christmas song that was currently playing. Paul's heart was thumping rather crazily in his chest, and his mind spun with ideas of what he should do next.

Sheepishly he cleared his throat, and held his hand out to the blunette who had taken a seat in a nearby table. Dawn stared at his hand for a few moments before looking quizzically back up at him. Paul's cheeks flared with embarrassment.

"Care to dance?" He grumbled. His heart sped even faster as he saw her grin that spread across her face at this offer. She gratefully took his hand and stood up, allowing him to lead her to the middle of the dance floor for them to dance.

They took to a dancing position. Paul held his hands right above her hips, while Dawn snaked her arms around his neck, and allowed herself to rest her head gently against Paul's chest where she could hear his heart beating. Much to her surprise, his heart was beating really fast compared to how she imagined his heart beat – which she had expected to be slow, to go with his indifferent attitude.

"Are you okay Paul? Your heart is beating really fast," she told him. His heartbeat increased greatly at this comment and she lifted her head up, frowning. Paul turned his face away.

"I'm fine," he snapped.

Her frown deepened, feeling upset that she had angered Paul. She let her head fall to his chest once more, and she closed her eyes, listening to the fast, dull beating of Paul's heart. Dawn found herself smiling as she listened to his heartbeat.

She remembered thinking once when she first met him, before she developed a not-so-minor crush on him how he was so cruel and heartless. He wasn't heartless though. She could hear his heart beating right now.

"Are you entering the Sinnoh League this year?" Dawn asked him, just for the sake of having something to talk away.

"I think that would be obvious," he retorted.

Dawn pulled away, slightly hurt and angry. "Well I was just asking!" she snapped. "Geesh, no need to be so rude." Paul glowered at her, shoving his hands back in his pockets.

Dawn's eyebrows furrowed together and she too crossed her arms when she realized he wasn't going to apologize. She huffed, turning the other way. _He is so stubborn… _she thought to herself, biting the inside of her cheek.

She sighed. She glanced back at Paul who also had his back facing her. She bit her tongue and glared at the floor. _I am not going to apologize, I am not going to apologize…_ Dawn repeated in her mind. _Darn it, apologize already Paul!_

Dawn turned slowly around, taking a deep breath and ready to apologize for overreacting on him. But much to her surprise, he beat her to it.

"Sorry," he muttered, heaving a sigh, also turning to face her. Dawn stood there, surprised. She smiled afterwards too, scratching her head awkwardly.

"A-apology accepted," she stammered. "And…um, sorry for overreacting."

"Whatever," he grumbled.

"W-wanna dance some more?" she questioned bravely, clasping her hands nervously behind her back. Paul stared at her for a few seconds before nodding.

They took the same position as before.

They had kissed and made up.

Dawn giggled at this thought, causing Paul to glance down at her and raise an eyebrow. She smiled brightly up at him. "Nothing," she reassured him. "I just thought of something funny…" He shrugged, not attempting to pursue the subject.

They danced quietly for a few minutes.

Paul broke the silence, asking her as casually as he could, "So have you earned enough ribbons to enter the Grand Festival yet?"

Dawn grinned. "Uh-huh! I got my fifth ribbon just a week before Ash earned his Beacon Badge from Volkner which was the last badge he needed!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Paul nodded, a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips. Dawn giggled and Paul's smile immediately disappeared out of sight, replaced by a grimace instead.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Dawn giggled again. "It's just… you're so different around me than Ash and Brock," she replied with a smile. "When we're around them usually all you do is argue with Ash. You don't even notice me or anything…" Her voice trailed off, sadness haven't crept into her voice with the last few words.

"That's not true," he blurted out. Dawn's head snapped back up and she stared at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

Paul's face heated up, realizing his mistake. He cleared his throat sheepishly, "I mean…" he started awkwardly, frowning. He sighed. "I meant that I do notice you. Even when I'm around Ash." Dawn's cheeks flared at these words.

"R-really?" she stammered. Paul nodded solemnly, scowling at the ground. A smile slid across her face, and she hugged Paul, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"I'm glad you do…" she breathed.

Paul didn't really understand what she meant by that, but nonetheless he shrugged, wrapping his own arms around her smaller waist and smiled. The same exhilaration as before rushing through his veins as she rested her head on his chest.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update~ (I can explain!) … Okay, not really. I just had terrible writer's block. Like, _really_ bad writer's block. In other news, I wrote this WHOLE chapter TODAY! Haha, so that was quick. I could've taken an extra week writing this chapter. :P **

**In more news, I was listening to "Down" by Jay Sean the whole time I was writing to this chapter! XD; Also sorry for the short chapter and the sucky ending for the chapter, but…….. yeah. Nothing else to say.**

**To all my reviewers out there, I'm not dead and neither is this fic! Oh, and thanks for the lovely reviews too~ ;D I'm glad everybody enjoyed that kiss almost as much as Dawn (and Paul) did. ;3 (Heehee…) **

**Review please?**


	9. Conflicting Emotions

**Chapter Nine**

"How did last night's dance go?" Brock questioned Dawn the next morning, a knowing grin taking place on his features. "I saw you two dancing together. Have you two shared another kiss yet?"

Dawn flushed red at Brock's sly comment, and averted her eyes so she was no longer facing Brock. A shy smile graced her lips as she clasped and twisted her hands together though.

"You two DID kiss again?" Ash asked in disbelief, his chocolate brown eyes widening.

"Shhh! Keep it down Ash," Dawn hissed, shooting daggers at the messy hair boy. "And… and no we didn't _kiss_," she admitted sheepishly. "But…um…I-I did sort-of, kind-of pecked him on the cheek after the party ended…"

Both men grinned.

"You're getting really courageous lately," Brock chuckled. "Soon enough you'll have him in—"

"Don't mix me and Paul in with your wild girl fantasies!" Dawn snapped at the spiky-hair breeder, a small grin beginning to play on her lips.

Ash yawned loudly, stretching his arms high above his head. "No offense Dawn, but sometimes I wonder how you can like a guy that is like…your opposite," Ash said gruffly. "I would have thought you would have liked a guy that was more like you: stylish, outgoing, optimistic, confident…_nice_."

Dawn frowned. "Paul's not that bad," she defended. "Sure he has a few…flaws, but we all have flaws. Besides, soon enough he'll realize the wrong of treating his pokémon badly and he'll start treating them nicely."

"I wasn't really complaining," Ash mumbled. "But you could have picked a more likable person to have a crush on, Dawn."

Dawn's eyes blazed. "Listen Ash, just because Paul beat you a few times in battles doesn't mean—"

"Hey! Here comes Paul right now," Brock hissed, nudging Dawn with his elbow.

"Hey Paul!" Ash greeted cheerfully, side-glancing at Dawn who was a brighter pink than a cherubi, but was still grinning, nonetheless.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu mimicked.

"Nice to see _you_ again, Paul. Right, Dawn?" Brock told him, smirking. Dawn jabbed him in the elbow, shooting daggers at the breeder through the corner of her eyes.

Paul just grunted in acknowledgement before turning his gaze to Dawn. He was actually slightly disappointed she hadn't greeted him like the others. He ignored this sadness though, shaking it off like a growlithe after coming in from a rainstorm.

Dawn met his gaze confidently although her cheeks only turned pinker as she did. "Hey Paul," she greeted, starting to stare dreamily at him.

"I need to talk to you," he said, beckoning for her to follow him.

"O-Oh. Okay," she said, skipping gracefully after him, her heart starting to race at the speed of a rocket. "See you two later!" she called after Ash and Brock.

Ash and Brock exchanged glances, nodding.

"Pika pika pi?" Pikachu questioned gravely, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, Pikachu, we are going to spy on them," Ash responded to the electric rodent. "After all, we want to confirm our little Dawn will get her happy ending, right, Brock?"

"Lets just go before we lose them," Brock responded, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Dawn questioned as Paul led her outside where snow covered the ground in a cold, white blanket. Snow still fell from the sky, but this time in fluffy flakes.

Paul was silent for a minute or so as they trekked through the snow, and they began to make their way uphill where there laid a small grassy field, also covered in a cloak of snow. Finally, Paul answered:

"Away from the pokémon center…" He replied gruffly. "I…don't want your friends following us."

Dawn frowned. "Why?" They stopped on the field next to a bare oak tree that was covered in snow.

"I wanted to give you a gift," he admitted sheepishly, taking a small present out from his jacket's pocket. Dawn's eyes widened.

"F-for me?" she whispered, taking the carefully wrapped gift gently with both hands.

He cleared his throat, nodding. He looked away, a pink hue to his cheeks as she began to open the present. She carefully took the bow off before gently taking off the tape and undoing the folds. When she was done she opened a small box's folds, revealing something silver and kind of shiny…

Dawn gasped, awestruck. "Is this a charm bracelet?" she questioned eagerly, her eyes shining brightly as she took out a silver-chained bracelet with many charms already on it.

Paul nodded, his cheeks growing a tad pinker. "I chose a piplup, buneary, pachirisu, mamoswine and cyndaquil charm to represent your pokémon," he started to explain. "A 'D' for your name, a ribbon to show you're a coordinator and I just got a dress charm because you seem fond of fashion…" he muttered.

Dawn fastened the silver bracelet around her slender wrist, taking one charm in each hand and gazing at it for a few seconds before gazing at the next one.

"What does the 'P' represent?" she questioned.

Paul averted his gaze from hers, clearing his throat sheepishly some more. "For you to remember who gave you that bracelet…" he mumbled.

Dawn giggled, her eyes shining brighter than ever. "I'll never forget who gave this to me," she declared loudly, wrapping her slender arms around him. "I'll wear it everyday…"

Paul's cheeks reddened as he awkwardly returned the hug. Dawn pulled away, a frown darkening her face now.

"But…I didn't think of getting you anything," she confessed, her blue eyes apologetic. "Sorry!"

"It's okay…" he murmured, finding himself staring into her eyes.

There was an awkward, yet at the same time comfortable silence forming between the two.

Dawn's blush darkened as she cleared her throat, disrupting the silence. "We should probably get back…" she mumbled awkwardly, hands clasped behind her back as she got ready to leave.

A strong grabbed her by the wrist. "Wait! Don't leave yet," Paul told her. She turned to him questioningly.

"What is it Paul?" she asked.

A light blush tinted his cheeks. "Just…stay here for a few minutes with me," he mumbled. "I don't want you to leave yet."

"Okay!" Dawn beamed happily, pink staining her cheeks.

There was a silence as Paul just gazed sheepishly at the ground, an unreadable expression present on his face as thoughts whirred through his brain. Dawn was gazing at him, wondering what he was thinking about.

"Paul…?"

Dawn was startled and shocked as he whipped around suddenly, frustration blazing in his eyes and his fists balled up as his onyx eyes burned intensely into her ocean blue ones.

"P-Paul?" Dawn asked again, taking a small step back as she frowned at him. "Is something wrong?" _Did I do something wrong?_ Dawn wondered, her frown deepening.

"I don't understand it…" Paul said under his breath, talking more to himself than her. His eyes turned to the ground, now glaring at the white blanketed ground. "I just don't understand it…"

"What don't you understand?" she questioned curiously, laying her hand on his shoulder. Paul's head snapped up as he grabbed her wrist, startling Dawn for the second time that day. His eyes were once more boring into hers, but in a way that made Dawn's heart speed up and made her throat go dry.

"P-Paul?" she stammered, a blush stretching across her nose and cheeks. His eyes flickered when she said his name, and they appeared to be pleading. This only made Dawn's heart race even faster.

"P-Paul?" she asked again.

"Quiet…" he murmured, his tone as soft as his eyes. "Just…be quiet for a minute…" His eyes continued gazing into hers, never leaving hers for a second. It felt as if he was staring into her soul, and it drove her mad.

He turned away suddenly, sighing with frustation. His hand still held her wrist though.

"Why do I feel this way?" he asked himself angrily, making Dawn frown worriedly.

_Feel what way?_

"Feel what way?" Dawn voiced her query out loud, anxiety knotting her chest.

He lifted his gaze from the ground to glance briefly at her before sighing deeply and turning his gaze back to the ground. "I don't understand why I feel this way about you…"he mumbled darkly, glaring at the ground like he was trying to burn a hole through it.

The knot in Dawn's chest tightened and her heart was thumping in an agonizing way. "Wh-what way?" she questioned shakily, almost fearing his answer as she waited for his reply.

He locked eyes with her once more. His hand tightened around her wrist but not enough to make her want to squirm and free her hand from his grip. He slowly lifted one hand and cupped her right cheek which blazed at his touch.

"P-Paul?" Dawn squeaked.

"Quiet," he murmured. He hesitated a bit before adding, "Just…let me know if you feel anything." He said it in a way that made Dawn's heart lurch.

What did he mean 'just let me know if you feel anything'?

Before Dawn could ponder on this his lips locked with hers and Dawn's eyes widened with shock. Like instinct though her eyelids soon fluttered close, a tingling sensation going down her spine, and a feeling like there were dancing butterfrees inside of her filled her. The kiss was sweet and simple, lasting only a few seconds, but if filled Dawn with a feeling that couldn't be compared to any other.

Paul broke the kiss, staring into her eyes when they finally reopened, emotion she once thought didn't even exist in him clear in his charcoal-colored eyes. Beyond the black hue of his irises there was a warmth that was limited to only her.

"Paul…" she choked out, her heart racing too fast and her mind too light-headed from amazement for her to say any other words. To say and describe everything amazing she was feeling right now.

He looked away, frustration becoming present on his features once more. He finally released his grip around her wrist, muttering a quick "sorry" under his breath as he got ready to turn around.

"No - wait!" Dawn called after him. Paul stopped, but he didn't turn towards her. He sighed, letting his conflicting thoughts and emotions come to a rest for the moment.

"What is it?" he sighed, glaring at the ground.

Dawn's cheeks reddened. She wasn't sure what to say…

"I-I… Th-that kiss…um," she stumbled over her words, her blush darkening still. Paul finally turned to face her, staring questioningly at her. "D-do you…" _Do you feel the same way? _She wanted to ask. _The same way I do?_

"What is it?" He snapped, those frustrating feelings he felt for her returning and resurfacing. Dawn flinched, dropping her eyes to the ground as she bit her lower lip. A flash of guilt suddenly filled Paul at the pitiful look on her face.

"Sorry…" he mumbled apologetically. "What were you trying to say?"

Dawn frowned at the ground, staring at it questioningly as her mind spun like a hurricane. "I-I wanted to know…" Dawn took a deep breath, cold air filling her lungs. "If y-you… if y-you… What did you mean you didn't understand how you, um, feel about me?" she decided to question instead.

He looked away from her curious eyes, and despite the frosty weather and the numbness he felt all over his body from the freezing weather, his cheeks burned with embarrassment at the question.

Silence lingered around them as she waited patiently for him to answer her question.

Paul sighed, finally speaking in a soft voice that Dawn could hardly hear over the chilly winter wind that blew at their bangs. "I mean I don't understand why I feel this way around you…" he mumbled honestly, his hands clenching at his sides. Dawn waited patiently for him to continue.

His voice gained strength as he continued, "I don't understand why your touch makes me feel exhilarated," Dawn's heart raced at these words. "Nor why I'm always thinking about you," His eyes hardened as he glared with frustration at the ground. "I don't understand why I like being around you; I don't understand why I feel… _attracted_ to you."

Her heart had skyrocketed at those last few words.

Dawn had stopped listening after that, which was good because Paul was saying nothing more anyway. Her breath was caught in her throat and the same tingling as before have returned. Her head spun as she comprehended the meaning of those last few words over and over again in her head.

"Y-you feel attracted to me?" Dawn said in a voice barely above a whisper, disbelief clear in her tone and expression.

Paul nodded solemnly, never lifting his gaze from the ground. "You probably don't feel the same though…" He mumbled, his eyes clouding over as he shoved his balled fists in his pants pockets and turned away, about to leave.

"Merry Christmas," he muttered bitterly.

Dawn watched as he walked away, her hands placed over her heart, the same hue of pink as before still on her cheeks. She blinked as a snowflake fell on her eyelid, and she gazed up into the sky which was filled with puffy gray clouds.

She turned her gaze back to Paul who was still walking away, snowflakes dancing all around him and landing in his plum-colored hair. The flaky ice crystals fell all around her too, the frosty wind blowing at her and making her hair dance like crazy, the wind roaring in her ears even though all she could really hear was the thumping of her own heart.

"But…I do…" she whispered to herself, gazing at a snowflake that landed in her opened hand.

"But I do feel the same way," she repeated loudly, turning back to Paul's retreating figure. "I do feel the same way…" she repeated again, exhilaration rushing through her veins as she repeated the words again and again in her mind.

"Paul!" she yelled, racing after him, a huge grin on her face.

Paul stopped as he heard the blunette call his name, turning around just in time to be caught in an ursaring hug from Dawn, both of them toppling to the snowy ground with Dawn on top of him, nuzzling into his chest.

"I do feel the same way…" she breathed.

* * *

**So chapter nine. :P Hope everybody enjoyed, even if it was a little short. *sigh* One more chapter to go... Would have liked to make this twelve chapters long instead of ten, but I figured it's time I wrap this story up. Anyway, I'll try to make chapter ten longer. :D**

**Leave a review and I might give you a cookie~ ;D**


End file.
